Grand Doomer
|ability = Sword (from Blade Knights), Ultra Sword (from Super Blade Knights) |category = Boss}} Grand Doomer is a boss appearing in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. It serves as the boss of Nutty Noon and holds the Lor Starcutter's final piece, the mast. Grand Doomer is presumably the leader of the Sphere Doomers and possibly the entire Doomer species. It serves as the final boss of Planet Popstar. When the player first enters the level, the goal game music is playing and the mast is in plain sight. If the player touches it, the usual part obtaining sequence plays, but it soon fades out as the part moves out of reach. Suddenly, a large Sphere Doomer-like creature encases the part and Kirby and the gang must fight it to gain the last piece. After fighting and depleting nearly all of its health, it turns into another form and acts much like Drawcia Soul using moves that Drawcia Soul would use to attack Kirby. Kirby finally defeats Grand Doomer after attacking with numerous hits from Kirby's Ultra Sword. Physical Appearance The Grand Doomer looks like an ordinary Sphere Doomer, only much larger and with a few additions. Its body is a liquid yellow-orange with flames emanating from it. Grand Doomer has twelve intricate feathers on the bottom of its spherical body, possibly to signify its status as one of, if not the, highest ranking Sphere Doomer. It has a pair of large, bird-like wings and sharp teeth. The Grand Doomer also has sunken red eyes and large spikes protruding from its back. In the Extra Mode, Grand Doomer's appearance is the same except its entire body is now a dark red and it has white eyes instead. Attacks Main Game Grand Doomer's main attack is creating a single fireball and launching at Kirby and his crew. These can be destroyed with a simple attack. Grand Doomer may drop down between one to four large fireballs that will explode after a few seconds. The radius of the explosion is small though, so it can be easily avoided. Grand Doomer may disappear and create four black holes in the background. Over time, three of the black holes will disappear and Grand Doomer will fly into the gang from the remaining black hole. Grand Doomer may swoop down and into Kirby from above. Occasionally, it will hide in the shadows, which is shown by a bubbling black puddle with a rainbow aura that moves from side to side. If Kirby or the others touch the puddle, they will be eaten by a large, shadowy monster and take moderate damage if the Wii Remote or +Control Pad prompts aren't followed to break free, similar to Pacto's attack. If no one is eaten by the boss, it will shoot up from the shadows. After half its health is depleted, like all Sphere Doomers, Grand Doomer will emanate a rainbow aura. Grand Doomer now shoots two fireballs at Kirby and his friends. Its swooping attack is a lot faster and it shoots out of the black hole a lot faster, too. It can also create four, oblong homing fireballs that attack a random team member. Like the others, these can be destroyed without any trouble. Grand Doomer will move to one side of the arena and shoot fireballs while spinning in a complete circle. It may even go into the background and shoot a rapid row of fireballs that move left or right. It will perform its shadow attack more regularly as well. When its health bar has is depleted to near zero, Grand Doomer will encase itself in stone and gain four health meters. The only way to damage him in this form is with the Ultra Sword, which can be obtained from a Super Blade Knight that the boss randomly spawns alongside other enemies. The boss's other attack in this form is bouncing around in the background and trying to crush Kirby from above. Kirby must dodge this attack and fight back by using the Ultra Sword attack. All it takes to destroy the shield is four hits from the Ultra Sword. Upon the fourth strike, the boss's stone encasing will be shattered. But Grand Doomer will prepare one final attack. If Kirby doesn't attack the boss with the Ultra Sword again, Grand Doomer will regain one unit of its stone encasing. After dealing the final blows to the Grand Doomer, it will slowly deteriorate and finally give up the mast. GrandDoomer.png GrandDoomerBattle.png|Kirby battling Grand Doomer. GrandDoomerDefeat.png|The Grand Doomer's defeat. Extra Mode Phase 1 Grand Doomer EX will usually start off with a swooping attack. Compared to the normal version, it swoops much closer to the ground, making it more risky to attack the boss as it passes by. It shoots more fireballs than its normal counterpart; one pattern has it shoot out three fireballs, either sending them in a diagonal direction or a horizontal direction, and another has it spit out seven homing fireballs at once. Grand Doomer EX retains its ability to create four black holes in the background for it to fly out of; however, they will not immediately disappear, but rather, will rotate in a circular fashion, with the boss flying out of three in a random order to try to hit into Kirby and his crew. Grand Doomer EX sometimes spins around the room, dropping a large energy ball similar to the other Sphere Doomers. After a few seconds, the fireball will explode and create two massive electric balls that move in opposite directions, similarly to the Spark Sphere Doomer EX's charged attack. The bubbling shadow attack is much bigger and it will cause more damage should somebody step on it. Phase 2 Upon being reduced to a little bit less than half its health, Grand Doomer EX will shroud itself in a rainbow aura like before and initiate its second phase. Every now and then, Grand Doomer EX will roar, which indicates one of two attacks. One of these attacks, which the boss uses immediately after transitioning to this phase, is shrouding itself in flames and quickly dashing across the screen, similar to the Fire Sphere Doomer's attack. Its other attack includes spinning around and spitting fireballs at the same time, completing two revolutions. Grand Doomer EX's swoops are now much quicker and it can swoop down more than once in a row. It retains its ability to spin around the room and drop large, electric balls, but will now drop two instead of one, making it harder to deal with both if Kirby is not positioned correctly. Occasionally, Grand Doomer EX will fly into the background to shoot two extremely rapid rows of fireballs. Rarely, Grand Doomer EX will release massive ice storms, similar to that of the Ice Sphere Doomer. Like its Main Game counterpart, when its health is depleted to near zero, Grand Doomer EX will encase itself in stone. The stone shield can be broken in the same way; however, Grand Doomer EX bounces faster and moves a lot quicker than its easier counterpart, making it harder to hit him with the Ultra Sword. It can also engulf itself with flames and dash quickly across the screen. When Kirby destroys all of its shields, he can land the final blow, obliterating the monster once again. GrandDoomerExBattle.png|Kirby battling Grand Doomer EX. GrandDoomerExStone.png|Grand Doomer EX encases itself in stone. Related Quotes Gallery GrandDoomerEx.png|Grand Doomer in the Extra Mode KRtDL Grand Doomer.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (boss portrait in The Arena) Wii - Kirbys Return to Dream Land - Boss Porraits-1.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (boss portrait in The True Arena) Trivia *With its rigid crest and long tail feathers, the Grand Doomer has some resemblance to a Quetzal. *The bouncing attack that the Grand Doomer uses while encased in stone is similar to the attack that Drawcia Soul uses. *Grand Doomer uses a dash attack similar to Drawcia Soul's dash attack. **Its sphere shape and large "mouth" even makes him look similar to Drawcia Soul. *Grand Doomer EX's stone form looks exactly the same as the regular Grand Doomer's stone form, since when Kirby damages it, the body beneath the stone appears orange with red eyes, instead of red with white eyes. *Its battle theme seems to be based on the menu theme from Kirby Air Ride and Yin-Yarn's battle theme (and possibly his normal theme), which is more subtle. It is reused during the battle against HR-D3's first form, and again in Kirby: Planet Robobot for the first phase of Galacta Knight Returns's fight. This may be due to some parts of the theme resembling that of Sky Tower's opening and thus also resembling Star Dream's leitmotif. *In The Arena, the globe that the Grand Doomer eats is completely empty, which is likely because the player cannot collect the Starcutter parts. *A number of the Grand Doomer's attacks and movements resemble those of Marx and Marx Soul in Kirby Super Star Ultra; such as its rapid teleportation, the attack where it hides in the floor, and the splitting fireball used by the EX version. *A few of Grand Doomer's attacks are similar to those of Dyna Blade. Models RtDL Grand Doomer EX.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (Grand Doomer EX) de:Uralter Sphärenspuk es:Gran Esfespectro it:Fenix di Fuoco ja:グランドローパー ru:Великий Гибельник zh:宏大毁灭者 Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Another Dimension Category:Birds Category:Mythological characters